Kidnap My Heart
by Lightning Bee
Summary: Reid had never understood how people could fall in love with their kidnappers, but he soon found out. Chase/Reid slash


**A/N: Had some issues with the tense in this one, just to forewarn you. I must admit I think I'm in love with this pairing. **** Anyways, enjoy!**

**Pairing: Chase/Reid**

**Warnings: Slash, kidnapping and implied sex**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing about it on this site if I owned it**

In the past Reid had never been able to understand how kidnap victims would sometimes fall in love with their abductors. It just confused the hell out of him to no end. How could you fall in love with someone who had taken you away from everything you knew and everyone you cared about? Someone who had stolen you away from your family and friends. Someone who had intruded on your life and taken away any control you had over it by the simple act of stealing you away. It was a terrifying thought and Reid had never wanted to be in a position like that. Too bad the other Sons and him had been too stupid to realise that without seeing a body there was no certainty that someone was dead, Reid thought to himself as he shifted slightly in Chase's arms. If they had Reid would never have become one of the people that he'd once found difficult to understand.

He would never have fallen in love with Chase Collins; the one who had stolen both him and his heart from the Sons of Ipswich.

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

It had started out about a week after Chase's supposed 'death' with some pretty basic dreams; ones where the elder boy just seemed to be there in the background as the blonde did normal everyday things like classes, homework and trips to Nicky's with Tyler. Simple stalker stuff. Nothing to worry about. It wasn't until a few days before Pogue's ascension they started to get rather creepy.

Chase began to talk to him.

The conversations weren't threatening at all but something in the brunette's expression always made Reid wake up in a cold sweat. It was a hunger of sorts, but not for power like before; it was more complex than that. Still, Reid didn't mention the dreams to anyone. Chase was dead after all. The elder boy couldn't do anything to him from beyond the grave could he?

The dreams began to get more vivid and Chase more up close and personal soon after that and less than a week after Pogue's 18th birthday Reid forced himself to tell Caleb about them. Predictably, Caleb freaked out and spent at least a week searching through the book of damnation countless times for any type of information on ghosts entering the dreams of the living. He found nothing and Reid could hardly say he was surprised. He had guessed as much but had still hoped for some guidance from their usually trusted source.

Reid began to dread sleeping and a worried Caleb forced him to move into the Danvers manor so he could keep an eye on him. It didn't help. The dreams were becoming even more realistic, so much so that Reid could often feel Chase's breath on his face as he spoke. Eventually it became too much and Reid stopped sleeping. Drinking vast amounts of coffee and energy drinks and always finding something to do. Insomnia quickly took hold but he still couldn't escape the supposedly dead boy.

He saw Chase everywhere; sitting in classes with him, in the lunch queue in front of him in the canteen and even lying on his bed in the Danvers house one night when he got in from Nicky's. He had known they were just visions of his sleep deprived mind but they still frightened him. He was slowly beginning to go insane.

The hallucinations never touched him but Reid had known one day they would. Yet he had still been shocked when it first happened. He'd been curled up on one of the many sofas in the Danvers house watching a movie with the other sons when it occurred.

Gentle arms around his waist.

The moment he had felt them he'd frozen up. All of the other sons had been in his line of vision; none of them could have possibly been holding him. A simple glance to his right had confirmed his suspicions. Chase Collins was sat there, unseen by everyone but him, arms wrapped possessively round his midsection. Tyler had given him a funny look and he'd forced himself to relax and smile at the younger boy, glancing at the TV screen and rolling his eyes as if he didn't like the film. Tyler bought the excuse and grinned before fixing his eyes back to the screen. The ghostly form of Chase had stayed for the rest of the film, arms never leaving their position on Reid's waist.

The second time it had happened Reid had been alone when the figure had appeared and he'd freaked out at it big time. He'd been studying (for once) whilst on his bed with the book propped up on his pillow, lying on his stomach, when cold hands had begun to massage his shoulders gently through his shirt. At first Reid had thought it was Tyler; the other boy had been a lot more touchy feely recently, so he had relaxed into the touch. However when he'd looked up it had been Chase's translucent hands on his shoulders and he had jumped away with a yelp. The look on Chase's face was extremely smug as he'd done this and the hunger that was so often in his eyes during Reid's dreams was shining in his features. Reid had snapped at this and started yelling, hurling abuse at the figure that just couldn't honestly be there. The hallucination had just laughed at him and faded away. Reid had forced himself to sleep that night just to try and see the brunette boy again to demand answers. or the first time in ages he'd had a dreamless sleep.

The hallucinations stopped suddenly after that and Reid began to become paranoid, half expecting Chase to appear round every corner, laughing at him and following once more. The visions never came. Something much worse (or better as Reid thought now) did.

Chase in flesh.

It had been the day before Reid's 18th birthday when he'd appeared in the blonde boy's room. Reid had been terrified, throwing random items at him until Chase had simply knocked him out and taken him off to where he'd been hiding for almost two months; a small cottage on the outskirts of town. When Reid had woken up it had been just two minutes until his birthday and he'd been surprised when Chase helped him through his ascension and provided him with everything he'd needed. Everything except his freedom.

It hadn't taken Reid long to work out that he'd become Chase's prisoner. After only an hour awake and confined to the room he'd woken in by power sealed windows and door that could only be open and used by Chase, Reid had worked it out quite easily.

Chase hadn't stayed with him in the room, only visiting him a couple of hours each day to bring him food and provide him some company so he didn't go insane. He'd asked Chase millions of questions from but only a few ever got answered.

We he real? "**Yes."**

How was he still alive? "**I honestly don't know."**

Did he still want more power? "**No. I realised there's something better."**

And every time Chase visited he would always ask one question that was never answered no matter how many times he repeated it.

"Why am I here?"

Silence and then Chase would leave without as much as a goodbye.

The moments when Reid was alone were always hell. There was no clock, so he could never tell how long it was he spent in solitude and had to guess by the darkening sky outside his power sealed window. And there was nothing to do; he'd read all the books Chase had left him and after a while even pacing didn't distract him anymore. He'd spent his hours staring out the window, the glass fogging as his breath hit its gleaming surface, waiting and hoping Chase would come visit him soon to give him some form of socialisation. Before being kidnapped, Reid had always been a social person, but he could feel his communicative abilities slipping away from him with the lack of interaction. The blonde began to realise why people fell in love with their abductors. Chase was the only one he ever saw other than the people walking past in the street. The brunette catered to his needs and was the only one who provided him with comfort. He couldn't even daydream anymore without his thoughts turning to the Chase. Reid was gradually becoming completely attached to the older boy and he didn't even notice it.

One day, during one of Chase's visits, Reid asked the brunette what the date was. He hadn't expected an answer but he's hoped. He had been surprised when he'd actually got one.

"14th February," Chase told him slowly. Reid had blinked in surprise.

"Valentine's day?" That was three days before Tyler's birthday. He'd been missing for 6 weeks. Chase had nodded carefully gauging his reaction. Reid was biting his lip and had fallen silent for a few seconds. "It's Ty's birthday in 3 days," he'd stated blandly.

"Do you want to get him something?" Chase had asked, face expressionless. Reid's face had morphed into a small smile.

"I already got him something early but thank you…" There was a pause.

"He won't get it if you've hidden it," Chase had said eventually. Reid's reply had been little more than a sigh.

"I know."

"We can get it and put it where he can find it if you want," the brunette had offered after another long moment. Reid's surprised stare making him frown.

"R-really?" the blonde had stammered. The older boy nodding as a response. "Both of us?"

"Of course. It's your present to him after all."

"Will I get to see him?" Chase had looked at the younger boy with sad eyes and in that moment Reid had realised how much he had changed. He was no longer the feisty blonde who would demand to have something and then make sure he got it. He'd become timid and there was no real force behind his words. Suddenly he wasn't sure whether he wanted Tyler to see him anymore. Reid had an urge to scream at himself for becoming so weak.

"I'm afraid not," Chase had replied gently. The kindness in his voice had made Reid want to hit him. Chase had changed him. It was Chase's fault he was like this instead of his old self. The pain must have shown in his expression because Chase had bitten his lip nervously. "I'm sorry." Without any real warning Reid had thrown himself at the older boy at the statement, fury taking over.

"Sorry for what?" he had yelled, pinning the other boy to the floor in a burst of strength "Sorry for Tyler? Or sorry for what you've done to me?" Chase had easily reversed their positions within seconds, straddling the blonde's waist to hold him down. Reid had struggled to push him off but failed and after thrashing around for some time had eventually fallen still and silent under the brunette's weight, anger evaporating into bitter helplessness.

"Everything," Chase had whispered when Reid became quiet "I'm sorry for everything. I just…" He'd leant over the younger boy as his voice faltered and Reid had stared back at him, tired and confused. "I just…" Chase had repeated shakily, words failing him once more. Little by little he'd leant down further and captured Reid's lips in a gentle kiss. The blonde had frozen for a moment then melted, lips moving with Chase's own softly. Chase had broken away slowly. "I love you…" he had murmured, sliding off of Reid and standing up. Reid had got up unsteadily and stood in front of him with indecipherable eyes before taking a few steps forward. Hesitantly Chase had placed his hands on the younger boy's waist and Reid's face had lit up with a small smile.

"I love you too," the blonde had admitted quietly and Chase grinned back in response before kissing him again and gently pushing him on to the bed.

_-Chase-Reid-Tyler-Caleb-Pogue-_

Suddenly, Chase spoke; breaking him out of his monologue of thoughts and Reid smiled glancing up at his lover from his comfortable position in the older boy's arms.

"What are you thinking?" the brunette asked quietly. Reid grinned at him and burrowed further into his chest, nuzzling his neck with his head.

"You, of course."

"All good I hope," Chase replied with a smile. Reid sniggered against the soft skin of the brunette's neck.

"Nope. All bad stuff," he teased. Chase gave an indignant huff and rolled them over on their bed so he was now straddling the blonde, a sexy smirk now plastered on his face.

"I guess I'll just have to remind you how good I am then," he said arrogantly. Reid laughed. He may never have understood the kidnap victims who fell in love with their abductors before but as Chase leant in for a kiss, passion burning in his eyes, he definitely could relate to them now.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
